1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power saws, and more particularly, to a safety device for a miter or other pivotally moveable saw which provides increased protection against accidents while the saw is in a fully retracted or raised position.
2. History of the Related Art
Conventional miter saws and related vertically pivoted saws are generally equipped with retractable blade guards which provide limited protection in covering cutting blades when the saws are moved to and from cutting positions with respect to workpieces. The guards are mounted so as to be raised or pivoted to expose the blades as the guards contact workpieces. Unfortunately, such guards remain pivotable relative to the saw blades even when raised to a "home" or "rest" position wherein the guards extend outwardly beyond the blades. Contact with these types of retractable guards when in the "home" position, including accidental contact, exposes the blades, which may be rotating while in the retracted or "home" position, thus potentially causing serious injury to individuals. A suitable means for preventing the possible occurrence of such accidents would be extremely beneficial.
Some examples of prior art for safety devices for miter type saws are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,569 to Tannewitz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,534 to Lee as well as Swiss Patent 631,535.